The Messenger A Clones Side Story
by eternalshiva
Summary: A side story to perpetual159’s Clones. Naruto makes the mistake of sending a rogue messenger clone to tell Hinata he will be late from his meeting, she, on the other hand, discovers how to tell him her most intimate desires. NaruHina & Naruko Fun. LEMON.


**The Messenger – A **_**Clones**_** Side Story**_  
By eternalshiva_  
One shot

* * *

_**AN**_ – Damn you _Clones_ and your awesomeness – Here's another slice from **Perpetual159**'s _Clones_ Chapter 5.

This idea started from when Naruko barges in and disrupts the girls in the hot springs, our author makes some delicious NarukoHinata suggestions, and of course, I had to expand on a _what-if_ scenario. This fic, time wise, is well _AFTER_ the _Clones_ porn we're all waiting on with Naruto, so Hinata is less introverted and more willing to try new things by this point, so _**Spoiler Alert**_. This is a little risqué and a first for me in regards to this subject, so please be honest in your review!

I have permission from the wonderful author to write this, in fact she specifically said:

**Perpetual159:**  
hehehehehehehehe  
dooooo it!  
doooooo eeeeeeeeeettttt!

How can I resist that? :/

* * *

**Warning – Heavy porn / borderline Yuri / Hinata dominance.  
MATURE READING, not for the faint of heart!**

I feel the need to add that I do not write lesbian stuff in general – this is a weird mix, it's Hinata teaching Naruto how to touch her but using the female clone... so it's still heterosexual but... lesbian in its delivery? It's an exercise in a couple's sexual communication in the _strangest_ way ha ha!

* * *

_Disclaimer – _

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any monies off this Fanfiction. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Perverseness is mine and inspired by Perpetual159.

Thank you, _Jolly Green_ and _Perpetual159_, for the beta – I appreciate it so damned much!

* * *

Hinata sighed, her mind wandering away from the mediocrity of the task at hand. Most times she loved doing little things around the house, but today was not one of them. She was a little bored, wondering how much longer Naruto would be. The warmth of the soapy water sloshed against the pale flesh of the heiress as she squinted against the light of the sunset that momentarily blinded her. She let go of the silver rice pot she was scrubbing, ignoring the droplets of water that dripped from her right hand as she reached up and tugged the curtains closed. She noticed a familiar spiky-haired shape in the horizon and smiled before the natural light was cut off from the thick material.

'_There he is.' _

It's not that she expected him home "on time" every night—he was Hokage after all—but she did expect him, or at least hoped he would give her the courtesy and let her know when he wouldn't be able to make it home on time. It had been several weeks since they'd manage to eat a warm dinner together at sunset.

'_I'm just worried about him... He works too hard sometimes.'_ She reprimanded herself for her thoughts, he didn't have a normal nine-to-five job. She peeked through the curtain again and had to suppress a giggle; he was increasing his speed the closer he got home.

She then heard an old man call out for him. Being the kind person he is, he stopped momentarily to greet their neighbour – small talk was never his forte – but he wasn't one to turn it down if the situation presented itself to practice it. She caught the sound of his voice on the wind. The velvet caress it offered her deepest fantasies was something she always kept to herself; this unspoken promise was the source of countless scenarios. He didn't realise that she would listen to him talk about everything just to relish in the vibrations the sound of his voice emitted.

The old man turned away from Naruto and let him go on his way. She could tell from the way her husband was scratching his head that the old man had stumped him with a problem of sorts, but the blond shouted his goodbyes as cheerfully as he always did. She shook her head, wondering how he hadn't managed to alienate the other shinobi nations with both his lack of tact _and_ good manners. She still had a lot of work to do in that aspect, but he was getting better. The sound of the front door opening, the familiar shuffle of feet down the hallway, and his usual heavy step announced that he was making his way to her.

"Mmm, something smells delicious, Hinata-chan!" she heard him praise loudly, causing her to blush lightly. Even after all the time they'd been married, he still knew how to make feel like the most delicate flower. She glanced his way shyly and there was no way he could miss the heated look. She loved the way he was leaning against the door frame, his Hokage robes fluttering a little from the wind slipping through the open window. His sun-kissed skin promised something she couldn't resist; she wanted to explore every nook, every surface. She blushed and, as though he knew what she was thinking about, he gave her that impish grin she secretly found nerve-wracking. His face was a little dirty, causing her to assume that he'd been training a little besides doing the work he was supposed to be doing; which was probably why he was late in the first place.

"You wearing anything under that?" he asked, humour lacing his voice. As clueless as her husband still was, he had read the mood perfectly for a change. He'd noticed the way she looked his way, the subtle hints from the way she pouted her lips and her eyes had a certain come-hither look he was hard-pressed to ignore. She blushed lightly again and nodded, pointed to her navy khakis and tugged on her tank top hiding under the apron. She rolled her eyes lightly when he sighed in disappointment.

"You're insatiable," she half-whispered, shaking her head before turning her back to him, eyeing the dishes once again. She heard him walk towards her and felt his hands go around her waist, his fingers brushing a few secret spots she'd manage to keep from him. She openly shivered when he pressed his lips at the crook of her neck; that little spot he knew made her melt.

'_He's not wasting time today, moving in for the kill,'_ she thought as he methodically struck all her weak spots he could access from behind. This was his own version of the Jyuuken, and she loved his assault; this was one kind of training she didn't mind participating in.

"What are you going to do about it?" His breath was hot and moist against her heating flesh, but it was giving her the opposite impression; it felt cool and she bit her lower lip unconsciously. She tried to shrug him off, but—true to his nindo—he persisted and prevailed. She felt the knot of her apron loosen; the lack of pressure from the thin material was welcomed by her breasts, screaming to burst free from her tank top. She glanced up shyly and caught the heated look in his eye as he noted the darker dusting of her blush on her cheeks. She knew he relished the sight of it crawling down her neck. She didn't quite know why he was so fascinated by her blush; she found it embarrassing that she couldn't control this basic bodily function.

"I'm washing the dishes," she stated matter-of-factly, desperately ignoring every touch he bestowed on her starving body. He retaliated by biting the pulse point she willingly exposed to him. She closed her eyes, her thoughts tripping over themselves as he knowingly let the stubble of his five-o'clock shadow scrape against her skin.

She loved that feeling, and he knew it.

"I can see that," he mumbled against her flesh, his hands busy pulling the material of her shirt out from the confines of her pants. She was getting used to his forwardness; his appetite for her was flattering and she was learning to succumb to her own needs, but it was still a little bit shocking. He was always so _hungry_ for her. _'Well... he _is_ the successor to two of the most perverted people in Konoha, after all,'_ she thought quite fondly. There was no shame in picking up a thing or two from him in passing.

She sighed while letting him kiss the nape of her neck from behind, glad that she had decided to tie her hair in a bun that morning. He moved his attentions across her shoulders, his lips dancing sensually against the exposed flesh. He felt her tremor lightly when his scratchy chin rubbed lightly over the spine, causing her to lean forward, momentarily stunned by his advances. He was a worthy adversary and she was a little surprised when he took advantage of her sudden weakness and slipped his knee between her legs from behind. She suppressed another shiver as she felt his thigh press up against her sex.

Not even the Sharingan could have seen that coming.

He shuffled his feet as he pressed his weight against her, forcing her to lean forward on the counter as his fingers shamelessly made their way to the front of her pants and pulled at the buttons. One popped open, but it was drowned out by the satisfied groan Naruto let out as Hinata pressed her rear against his growing erection. She shifted her weight as the edge of the counter painfully pressed against her hips and her foot brushed the leather of his boot. The pain subsided, but something made her do a double take on her last thought.

'_Wait... his boots?' _

"Naruto-kun..." She tried to put her thoughts together as the soft flesh of his tongue licked her ear lobe. "You... didn't take... your boots ... off." She couldn't get her sentence to connect. Every lick was in between a nibble and his breath was cooling the skin, distracting her from any semblance of coherent thinking.

"I can't take them off," he said between each discriminate whimper his wife let out, who was wondering why that little detail suddenly became important enough to ignore what he was doing to her.

"Wh...what?" she stuttered when he slipped his tongue inside her ear.

"I can't take them off," he repeated again as she let out yet another moan when the fingers from his other hand found her nipple under the tank top and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm just a messenger clone; the boss didn't make it possible for me to take my clothes off." He murmured against her neck while her thoughts came to a screeching halt.

'_Me-Me-Messenger clone? Oh... Oh! The nerve of that man!'_

The clone felt the sudden change in the atmosphere and backed away slowly from her. She glared at him as she straightened out her clothes and calmly redid her bun that had begun to come undone thanks to her husband's antics. She made sure the clone could see her face clearly so that when she popped him, Naruto would get the message. It was hard to give the messenger the impression she was furious when her blush was a mixture of being pissed and turned on.

"Naruto-_kun_!" She was _scandalised_. It was one thing to make love to his clones when he was _there_; it was an entirely different thing when it was _just_ his clone. The clone smiled sheepishly. The clone did as the boss ordered, but said boss was also aware that Hinata was a bit conservative about these things.

"_Just keep things fresh," _Naruto had instructed the clone with a playful smile. In his defence—if clones were privy to such things—Naruto didn't specify _how_ to keep her busy; he just said to keep her "preoccupied."

"Ah, sorry, Hinata-hime! The boss told me to do it!" the clone tried to explain, seeing as it wasn't entirely a lie. Hinata narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together, not trusting the copy. They were as tricky as the original, if not worse.

"What is your message, then?" she asked tartly as she tried to ignore the heat between her legs. The simple fact that she had been unable to differentiate the copy from the original had irritated her, but it had stirred up a whole bunch of perverted memories from the night Naruto had managed to trap her between his clones and himself. It still made her light headed just thinking about it.

"He's going to be late again tonight, so don't wait for him on supper!" the clone perked out, fist pumped in the air, but she couldn't really take him seriously with the obvious tent formed in his robes. His eyes were still twinkling with a look she recognized in her husband when he craved her. Since the copies were a reflection on how he was feeling, she could only assume the original was in one of those moods again and that he would keep her awake until the early hours of the morning.

She shivered despite her annoyance; the anticipation of those nights always managed to break her down and he knew it.

"Okay." She pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping the clone would poof out of existence soon before she seriously considered taking her husband's clone's offer. They were just as good as Naruto. That night she spent with them a few months back confirmed the myth that they were _exact_ copies, right down to their skill in bed.

"At least he didn't send _Naruko_," she mumbled to herself. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a sex-starved clone whose sole purpose to exist is to distract men. She didn't realize the clone had heard her and felt a small wave of air invade the kitchen. She swatted at smoke absent-mindedly, thinking the clone had poof'd itself away, carrying her message back to her husband.

Of all the things that could potentially happen, she did not expect the small delicate hand against her body.

"Onegai, Hinata-sama?" the velvety, sultry purr of Naruko's voice broke the silence of the kitchen. Hinata blinked as the barely smoke-cloaked girl pulled her close in an intimate embrace that would even make the late Jiraiya nose-bleed.

'_Please what, exactly?'_ was all Hinata could wonder.

She blushed again, this time out of embarrassment. She couldn't believe the clone had willingly changed himself into Naruko. They were completely out of control and she was going to have to have a talk with Naruto in regards to their... programming.

"Naruto-kun!" She was teetering on the edge of outrage, but she made sure to stay fairly calm while plotting how to get back at her perverted husband. The clone merely grinned at her, the same grin that disarmed her when Naruto knew he was pushing his luck. Hinata caught herself staring at the blonde and was stunned by the beauty of her lips. The feminine version of that specific smile was just as devastating and she wondered how it was possible to be _that_ attractive in both male and female forms.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ With a blush, she looked away but Naruko was on to her and merely hugged her tighter, grinning wider. Hinata narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

She wasn't going to fall for it, she was _smarter_ than that!

Hinata tried to pry herself from the other woman's grip, but the blonde vixen had other plans. She was given a mission by the other clone and she was going to _succeed_, no matter what.

"Ah-ah, Hinata-hime! We promised the boss to give you a good time 'till he got home." The "we" wasn't missed and Hinata knew right then that Naruko was her own personality from the other clone. She shook her head.

'_It's like they're suffering from multiple personality disorder, I really have to talk to Naruto about that.'_

Hinata swallowed hard as the blonde pressed her luscious naked breast against her own, but thankfully they were protected by her cotton tank top. She felt a little appalled when Naruko nipples tightened as they brushed against the harsh material. The small subtle changes on the clone intrigued her a little; it seemed her husband was very knowledgeable on the workings of the female body, which suddenly made her very curious on what _else_ Naruko could replicate.

"Naruko?" she asked timidly, she tried to ignore the clone's traveling hands, especially the one that disappeared inside her shirt, tracing the length of her spine. The goose bumps frantically spread across Hinata's flesh, forcing the heiress to arch her back. _'Dear lord...'_

Naruto was the devil, she decided. He _knew_ she had a weak spot for the spine.

"Yes, Hinata-hime?" she leaned forward, drawling out each word in that sexy, breathy tone. Hinata didn't miss the way the clone breathed in the essence of her master's wife. Naruko noticed the small hitch in Hinata's breath and decided that she should definitely push the envelope further than originally planned by the other clone. They _did_ have permission from the master, so this wasn't wrong in the least.

"D-D-Do you mind telling m-m-me..." she was distracted unwillingly by the woman's fingers traveling again, dancing on the surface of her skin, "Wh-who are you m-modeled after?" she tried to say without a stutter, but Naruko had leaned in further and licked her pulse point, nearly derailing her train of thought. _'Oh my... this...'_ Hinata thought frantically, trying to gather her wits.

"Isn't it obvious?" she purred out, the sound waves vibrating softly across her skin, licking without shame, "It's you." She nipped the soft skin at the nape, grazing the collar bone with her teeth; Hinata almost rolled her eyes from the sensation.

"Me?" she whispered, breathless as Naruko slipped her hands down, pushed them under the edge of her unbuttoned pants and pulled lightly at the elastic of Hinata's panties.

"Yes, you." She nipped the chin before her fingers slipped below the elastic and grabbed the flesh of her ass. Hinata was feeling a bit confused at the sensation. This was a woman, well her husband as a woman... she did this once before but... he was _there_. With _male_ copies. Not like this...

'_Oh, my!'_

She let out a slow unwilling groan as Naruko slipped her other hand under her shirt and sought out Hinata's breast. The clone let her fingers graze the skin, heating a trail while pressing her nails lightly against the softness. This wasn't right... Hinata could not enjoy herself; this wasn't Naruto, it was a clone! A _female _copy! Not him! Her resistance faltered a little when Naruko found the nipple and twisted it slightly, causing Hinata to miss how the clone's eyes darkened with lust when she moaned again.

"I wasn't before, but... you know," she twisted the nipple harder; enjoying the feel of the slight tremor chasing the goose bumps on the pale skin of the heiress, "he's improved it after you two..." she trailed off. Hinata didn't miss the insinuation.

'_This... I can't... I can't...!'_ she kept telling herself. She heard something fall on the ground, but it didn't entirely register what it was. Naruko's hands were quick to disarm her logic and she was getting swept away in the intensity of the girl's lust. She could feel the press of the counter on the small of her exposed back. She felt a cool breeze against her skin and realised that she was missing something.

'_Where did my tank top go_?' She didn't really want to know; she just needed a moment to figure out how to defeat this foe. The deviant, but determined Naruko continued her assault, jumbling her thoughts. The clone had managed to work her way down to Hinata's breasts; the heat of the her mouth sucked the flesh and lapped hungrily before grabbing the nipples between her teeth, and she let out a little purr that made the heiress widen her eyes in surprise. The teeth bit down on the flesh and Hinata sucked in her breath, wincing.

"S-S-stop that!" she squirmed, pushing the girl away, trying to hang on to what was left of her dignity. She was a bit flustered, slapping the hands of the lust-induced clone away from her. She just needed a minute to focus.

Naruko only smirked and walked towards her, her hips sliding suggestively side to side. "Did you _not_ know I was modelled entirely after you?" she asked with a grin as Hinata panted slightly, confused at the statement.

"En... entirely?" she stuttered again, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Yes," her eyes had a certain glint that brought more questions to Hinata.

"What do you mean?" She straightened a bit, covering her exposed breast subconsciously, although the clone couldn't care less, considering she was completely bare.

"I mean that every look I give you in the throes of passion," she emphasised the meaning with bedroom eyes the likes Hinata had never seen, "every kiss, every curve of my body," Naruko let a finger travel from her lips, barely touched the curve of a breast and stopped at her hip, "every moan, every plea, every _smell,' _ Hinata blushed when the clone's hand hovered over her own vaginal lips, "is modeled after you."

Hinata blinked. She didn't know what to say to that, let alone how to _react_ to the revelation that her husband was that _obsessed_ with her.

"You want to see how you feel to him?" the blonde clone whispered, her fingers dancing across her own breasts, hips still swinging suggestively as she leaned from one foot to the next. Hinata couldn't look at her; the floor was a good spot, but the other woman's toes were in the way. She noticed that they were similar to her own, even the little toe had that funny twist to it that she hated.

'_Maybe she's right.'_

"No... w-w-well... I-I-I mean..." she swallowed hard, unsure how to put this together. They both knew she wasn't a very vocal person when it came to the bedroom. Hinata knew that her lover wanted nothing more than to have her tell him every fantasy; where to be touched, how to be touched and, God forbid, how to make her cum quickly and in the most powerful way. He was a very willing lover but...

She just couldn't! The mere thought of telling him out loud her fantasies made her want to faint, or worst, she _would_ faint!

"You know... you could _use_ me." Naruko raised a brow as Hinata gave her a questioning look.

"Use you? How?" The heiress was still quite timid, but Naruko was reeling her in, hook, line and sinker.

"Well, we both know men like to think they know what works on us girls, but," she eyed the blushing woman as she considered her words carefully, "how often do we get to show them what we truly want, and in a _very_ direct way?" She pointed to her head, tapping the temple and Hinata's eyes widen in understanding.

This clone was brilliant.

Hinata could _show_ the clone how she wanted to be touched... and in return she could see what _he_ saw when he made love to her. Considering Naruko was supposedly modelled after her mannerism in bed, who _wouldn't_ be curious to see what their lover saw? She could take advantage of this, turn this little prank into a lesson her husband would appreciate _and _never forget. Never mind the fact that she didn't have to utter a single word to him.

It's not like she was doing anything _wrong_, right? This was Naruto... even if it had breasts and pony tails.

"I... want to see... what _he_ sees." She blushed in a frenzy that made Naruko laugh. A girly kind of laughter that licked the ears; it was pleasant, Hinata had to admit.

Did she laugh like that? Was that based on her as well?

She could spend all evening wondering, but she didn't have the luxury of time at this point. She had to teach The Devil a lesson in feminine guiles.

"What shall we do first?" the blonde asked, her own excitement barely concealed.

"Uhm," Hinata pouted a little, wondering how she could take control of this situation. The clone was more than willing to take the reins, but _Hinata_ wanted them. She was the one teaching the clone her secrets, not the clone digging to discover them.

This was more difficult than she anticipated. She always followed Naruto's lead on these things.

"Pretty new at taking control, hmm?" Naruko giggled again. She leaned her bare ass against the table and crossed her arms in a way that pushed up the already perky breasts. It was at the point where the heiress couldn't help but stare at them. She was a little bit lost on how to handle this vixen.

"Yes," she knew the clone _knew_, considering how it smirked and pushed itself off from the edge of the table. The blonde swallowed the four steps between them rather quickly, causing Hinata's pulse to increase with the sudden realisation of what could potentially happen.

"Letting the boss do all the work? How selfish of you, Hinata-hime," the other girl pouted, challenging her by clearly insinuating she was a lazy lover with her Naruto-kun.

How insulting! She was not a lazy lover!

Naruko raised her fine delicate eyebrows well above normal as she noticed the change in her potential lover. Hinata frowned, snapped her head up and glared. Naruko felt the urge to swallow hard when the heiress grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, the breasts mashing together shamelessly, even bringing a small blush to the blonde's cheeks.

"O-o-on the table, or..." she glanced at the floor "here?" Hinata tried not to blush at her brash behaviour and she was glad she managed to barely stutter, but it still showed her nervousness. Naruko grinned and dragged the heiress down to the floor.

"Why bother waiting?" she purred against Hinata's neck while their limbs were tangled together. Hinata bit her lip, trying to think on what Naruto did to make her break the nervousness when they were about to make love; that one little move that made her melt under his touch. She looked down, meeting Naruko's blue eyes. She could see the amusement there, the playfulness that was entirely her husband's.

'_This is fine... it's still him under all the feminine flesh,'_ but it was still weird, no matter what.

Naruko tipped her head a little, brows knitted slightly as Hinata still debated on the morals of this particular situation. She opened her mouth to ask her what she was waiting for, but she didn't get the chance. Hinata had bent down and captured her lips in a shy kiss.

It was by no means exciting and Naruko rolled her eyes, pushing all sorts of buttons that infuriated Hinata a little bit more, forcing her to rethink her strategy.

The heiress slipped her tongue inside the clone's mouth. She tried to recall how he kissed her all those times, mimicked the movement of her tongue against Naruko's and was rewarded with her first positive reaction from the girl. She made a small sound and breathed in deeply, exactly the same way she did when he kissed her.

Tentatively, she moved from the mouth and kissed the chin, trying to find the spot he always knew turned her to putty. She kissed the flesh of the clone's neck, listening for any change her. The female clone let out this strange throaty sound that made the clan leader want to laugh, but at the same time it was very arousing.

"Naruko?" Hinata asked between soft, tender licks, "Are you truly mimicking my sounds as well?" She bit the flesh on the collar bone and felt the clone arch her back in response, her mouth forming a small, pouted O. The blush across her cheeks was quite attractive, and Hinata couldn't help but watch as it crawled down her neck and kissed the abundant flesh of her breasts.

Now she knew why he _liked_ making her blush so much, it was... well, it was _hot_.

"Hai, Hinata-chan," the way the clone breathed out the sentence was erotic, never mind how she squirmed, exposing her flesh for the heiress to touch, to freely taste at her whim. She couldn't resist the call of the clone's flesh and dipped her head once more against the neck. This time she corrected where he had kissed her several times before, hit a spot where he had accidently grazed a few months ago that had made her lose her mind in temporary ecstasy.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered against the flesh, bringing Naruko out of her dazed stupor caused by Hinata's mouth playing against her heated skin, "I want you to nibble right here tonight," she licked the spot and the clone froze under her. Ignoring the extensive pleasure brought on by the assault, the female duplicate somehow managed to record the area carefully as requested. Also noting the exact pressure used by Hinata and the feel of her lips as they crawled slowly across her shoulder in a specific pattern.

Naruko let out a moan, startling Hinata. Had she been that loud before? She found that hard to believe, but Naruko said she was modeled after her...

Hinata pulled away from her temporary lover's shoulder and caught her heated gaze, "You got that?" She tried to smirk, but it came out strangely lopsided. She was starting to feel a little drunk on her lust and Naruko only whimpered as Hinata pulled the delicate wrists away from her body. Naruto had done that once a long time ago and at the time it had made her very nervous. Regardless of the fact that she had enjoyed it, he had sensed her insecurity and released her almost immediately. He hadn't tried it again since, obviously putting it in the 'No' column of things Hinata liked.

"I want you to do this again, Naruto-kun. I-I-I really en-en-enjoyed it, despite my nervousness." She kissed Naruko's lips; this time she didn't hold back on her lust, on her want of her husband. The clone's eyes widened a fraction when Hinata bit lightly at her lower lip. Her finger dug a bit in her wrists as she openly explored her mouth and moaned _his_ name lightly.

The fact that Hinata called out Naruto's name while in the middle of exploring her, Naruko found it strangely arousing. She was his clone, after all, and the obvious want from his wife would be transferred to him later. Naruko allowed her arousal to swallow her, making sure to enjoy every second.

As a result of this decision, the clone bucked her hips against Hinata, forcing her to press herself against the clone in a very intimate way. This kiss was a bit much; the position and the way she was being forced to take her new master's mouth was overriding the original mission plan. She was putty in Hinata's hands. She couldn't touch Hinata while she was like this and something started to crack deep inside the clone. There was something primal about Naruko's reaction. Suddenly she needed to touch Hinata, needed it more than anything. Hinata knew exactly how the clone was feeling; it was the same for her that one time.

"Remember that feeling, Naruko. I want him to know that's how it made me feel." The blonde barely nodded, trying to break free from her grip, but lost all train of thought when warm lips dropped down on her breasts. Hinata flicked the nipple lightly, relishing the feel of the texture and she then realised that this was how Naruto recalled the feel of her nipples in his mouth; soft, supple and they tickled the tongue as they budded under her ministrations.

She pulled back on one, her teeth gripping the nipple and Naruko winced. _'Maybe he'll get the message that it's too hard when he does that.'_ She smiled at the clone before she dipped down again to lap at the breast, Naruko nodded in understanding. She made sure to highlight that particular _pain_ in her report and made note to move that particular move to the 'No' column. It was soon forgotten when Hinata moved to the other breast, losing herself in the softness of Naruko's skin.

Naruto had memorised the taste of her skin, the texture and even the slight scars that were barely there anymore. She greedily explored her husband's memory of her body. She was impressed and flattered at how he had worshipped her so closely.

She caught a familiar scent in the air, causing her to frown.

'_Is that...?'_ She let go of the breast with a resounding _pop_, sniffing the air and she blushed, realising that Naruko's arousal was making itself known. Was that how she smelled?

Naruko grinned at her and nodded. "This is his favourite part… when you're so aroused, he can almost taste it right out of the air," she said without remorse. Hinata turned an interesting shade of red that nearly burned her delicate flesh.

'_Oh, dear, I'm shameless!'_

Naruko noticed her nervousness returning and she bonked her forehead against the heiress's chin, catching her off guard.

"Don't chicken out on me now! He loves how much you get turned on for him; it's a gift to know someone loves him that much!"

Hinata blinked, a bit troubled by the fact he was still feeling like that and she made a note to herself that she would never be embarrassed again, that she would be proud to... let her feminine scent have its way with him.

That seemed a little cliché, but then again, she was teaching his Oiroke Jutsu how to touch her. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than that.

"Now, where were you?" Naruko whispered huskily. Her eyes twinkled with anticipation causing Hinata to blink momentarily. However, she quickly returned the same hungry smile before kissing the valley between her breasts; he didn't pay enough attention to that particular part and she loved the feel of his kisses there. Naruko seemed to as well. She made her way down, dipped her tongue inside Naruko's belly button. She released one of the wrists and lightly scratched the hips, causing an array of goose bumps to ravish the clone's skin.

Naruto didn't know about that little spot and she was tired of hinting at him to dig his nails there when he made his way down. He was a bit dense sometimes when she tried to point out where she liked to be touched, but then again, she couldn't blame him since she was still having trouble telling him anything _sexual_ without the blood rushing to her head and causing her to faint.

Hopefully, this little unusual exercise in communication would prove to him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Naruko felt Hinata's grin against her belly before the heiress moved up and kissed her again. Her fingers moved down below and paused above her, seemingly asking permission before she showed Naruto-kun what she _really_ liked done there.

"It's not much, Naruto-kun, just a little adjustment with your fingers," there was a huskiness to her voice that played with Naruko's lust.

Naruko willingly spread her legs and let her touch, and she bit her lip when Hinata's fingers grazed her labia. Hinata could feel the wetness there, a bit surprised at the feel of it.

She was impressed at the replica; the wetness was similar to hers, but she didn't dwell on it too much – she was on a mission. Her index found the clit hidden in the lips, the hood swelling over the excited nub. This was what he felt when he touched her and she was swept away with an intense wave of want for him. She pressed lightly, but not too hard, making sure the hood remained in place.

"Don't press right on it, Naruto-kun. It's too much for me. I get overwhelmed by how good it feels." Her fingers moved in slow circles as she watched how she placed her hands, trying to remember how she put them against her own on those long nights when he'd be away on diplomatic meetings. "Do it lightly, like that, but... remember this, too."

She used a second finger, slipping them down and around the base of Naruko's clit, pumping it lightly while squeezing, making the clone realise that there wasn't a need to have the constant touch of his finger on her clit.

"Slow and steady wins the race, Naruto-kun." She blushed as Naruko squirmed.

Hinata couldn't take her eyes off the clone. Her face was beautiful and she could see why her lover loved watching her and why he was so adamant about turning the lights on while they made love. The moonlight was not nearly enough to satisfy.

"We can try it with the lights on, next time, Naruto-kun," she whispered to the clone, and Naruko nodded, indicating she had stored the information away, but she was getting lost in the feel of her arousal. The slow build of intensity of how Hinata held the clit was too much and Naruko became more and more vocal as she was brought closer to her release.

Hinata was fascinated with how the clone reacted, so she switched paces a little, causing the clone to moan deeply again before returning to that suggestive high pitched "_More, more, more!"_ grunt she was emanating. Hinata was nearly panting, her own sex throbbing as she watched Naruko come loose under her touch. Suddenly the blonde arched her back, her face twisted and her skin tainted with a deep blush. Hinata hadn't even noticed how the nipples had budded tightly from her arousal, but she certainly felt them when they pressed hard against her body while she was hovering above Naruko.

The clone twitched oddly and grabbed Hinata's hand, pushing it down, away from her clit, forcing her to slip two fingers inside while her vaginal walls wrecked havoc inside of her, riding the orgasm. Hinata could feel the muscles squeeze down on her delicate fingers. Her eyebrows shot up, amazed at the erotic scene Naruko displayed withering and squirming, her mouth open in a silent scream. She could see the pulse beating erratically under the skin and Hinata had to resist the urge to lick the sweat sliding down the curve of Naruko's breasts.

No wonder he liked watching her when she came.

She wasn't ashamed to say it at all this time; she wanted him to see it again and again.

"Can you make sure to remember how I had my fingers?" She tried to not sound excessively turned on, but her voice was thick, her blush shameless, and the dampness of her skin was noticeable since her hair was sticking awkwardly on her face. Naruko swallowed hard, panting without shame, and nodded.

"I think that's enough for today." Hinata was feeling a bit worn out. Her legs felt like jelly as her sex throbbed with need for release. She had no problem waiting for him to take care of her needs once he got home. He would be eager to put into practice all the juicy tricks the blonde copy got on his behalf.

"When is he supposed to come home?" she asked the clone, who tried to sit up, but had lost all feeling from the waist down. She looked up to the clock and nodded, clearing out her throat with a slight cough to find her voice.

"Anytime, the sun's already down," she panted.

Hinata grinned, stood up, found her tank top from under the table, and pulled it on. She left the apron where it lay; she didn't need it yet. She activated her Byakugan and found him quite easily at the old Team Seven training field. He was patting Sasuke on the back as the ANBU commander dusted himself off, laughing about something that was irking the darker man.

She felt a small pang of guilt, knowing there would be a witness to her little prank but... as Naruko said, this was rare opportunity and she wasn't about to pass it up!

She eyed the clone, and they both grinned.

"Tell me when, _boss_!"

Hinata laughed, her eyes tracking Naruto as he happily made his way home, waiting for the right time to teach him a lesson he'd never forget.

* * *

Naruto was entirely clueless.

His clone had yet to relay any information on what was happening at home while he had been forced to wrap up some lose ends at work. Also, he still had to come up with a logical excuse as to why he was side-tracked into a sparring session.

What could he say?

Once he had been informed that Sasuke was off training, he tracked down the broody bastard. He hadn't counted on the fact that the second Sasuke realised Naruto had time to spare, that competitive gleam sparkled alongside the tomoes that spun into view. The Uchiha had uttered a few insults he knew would fire up Naruto like Lee jabbering on about Youth, and the next thing her knew, time had flown by like Fuuton Rasengans.

Maybe... he could say Sasuke caught him in a genjutsu? Yeah...! That... that could work if Hinata wasn't superbly brilliant and would see through that fib even without the Byakuugan.

He sighed.

Hopefully Hinata wouldn't be too upset about him sending a clone. She liked them now, more so than before. He snickered to himself. Yes, sending the clone was a good idea, so brilliant, in fact, that he had impressed himself… at least he dared to think so! She'd be so happy to see his face. Naruto was almost proud of himself… he was being so _thoughtful_!

Right...?

'_Who am I kidding?'_ he thought as he hung his head in defeat. Sasuke considered ignoring him when he asked his opinion on the matter, but the pathetic whimpers coming out of the blond were almost making him feel sorry for the idiot.

"I know better," he heard Sasuke say firmly.

The dark haired ANBU had no qualms in admitting his wife scared the shit out of him when he broke the rules. Naruto eyed him, a teasing remark burned at his lips but he opted to pat him on the back and laugh at his expense instead.

Still, the problem remained that he was going to get the "glare of a life-time" coming home filthy _and_ late after he had sworn to her he'd come straight home after that last meeting with some council members.

Whimpering helplessly, Naruto concluded that Hinata would probably Jyuuken him out of the house before he could set foot on the door. He'd be spending the night on Sakura's couch, putting up with the occasional "dobe" uttered through the wall.

Well, Hinata wouldn't really _do_ that, it was more his imagination than anything, but...

"Hokage-sama!" an old, feeble voice fluttered into his chaotic thoughts and caught his attention. Both the ANBU commander and Hokage slowed their pace, and Naruto eyed the old woman by a cart filled with honey dew melons, curious to see what she wanted.

"Would you boys like some freshly squeezed melon juice?" She held two melons in front of her, nestled against her chest. The old woman seemed oblivious and Naruto had to do everything in him not to laugh at the juvenile joke while Sasuke remained impassive.

"No, thank you, ma'am. I have some waiting for me at home," Naruto said with a grin. He heard a muffled groan from his side-kick, which only made Naruto want to laugh even more.

"Ah! I hope it's quite fresh!" she exclaimed happily. He merely nodded before turning away from her, putting his hands behind his head. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was keeping his clone from dispelling.

* * *

"Ready, Naruko?" Hinata smiled softly as the clone nodded and let out a giggle full of mischief before popping out of existence. Hinata let herself grin as she dipped her hands back into the luke-warm water of the dishes.

* * *

He felt it finally, the pressure on his brain when his Kage Bunshin popped and relayed vital information to him in the heat of battle. Only this time he didn't expect this type of onslaught of information.

"Ah, finally," he muttered under his breath.

Sasuke raised a brow at the exclamation, but chose to not pry. However, the Hokage's furrowed brows were enticing a few questions.

Naruto could hardly understand what was happening at first, his clone had gotten his wife all turned on, kudos to the clone, but her anger had scared him into reconsidering working late. Then everything became kinda rosy-hazed, as though Naruko had made her entrance.

'_Now, wait a minute, I never told him he could henge into Naru...!'_ His thoughts came to a screeching halt as the rest of the afternoon poured into his mind.

His Hinata... _his_ Hinata was doing _what_ to Naruko?

"Holy _shit_!" he yelled out so loud, it startled both Sasuke and the melon vendor. The old woman dropped her sliced fruit on her counter, followed by the knife as the Hokage yelled out another surprised "_Holy_ fuck!"

She looked around just in time to see the Hokage trip on his own feet, loose his balance in its entirety, and ungracefully slam head first into the pole right outside Ichiraku's Ramen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke shouted in irritation as the pole snapped from the force, knocking it off its nestled spot. He barely had time to clear from the object's falling path when Naruto let out this loud grunt, his body releasing a tremor so violent it made Sasuke pause in his tirade of curses. The ANBU was at loss of words when the blonde clutched his head with both hands and leaned backwards. A strange low grunt vibrated from his throat as pain and information was processed a lot faster than he was accustomed to.

'_She wants me to touch her how…?'_ The feel of Hinata's fingers and her lips on Naruko's heated body was too much.

"Oh, _Goooooooddddd…_!" he moaned out in a strange, lustful voice that startled the melon vendor completely out of her concern for her leader. Sasuke flushed as he put two and two together. The urge to walk away from the idiot was almost overwhelming, but unfortunately, duty took precedence. In her haste to get away from the perverted sounds, the melon vendor had tripped over her rickety old cart and sent a volley of melons loose down the street. Sasuke sighed as he unsheathed his sword.

Naruto fell to the ground and curled up on himself, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the images of his innocent wife taking control of his clone and bringing her to release played in his mind, which unfortunately, had the same effect on him. He came hard, shouting Hinata's name as he shook from the force of the orgasm.

Sasuke was completely flabbergasted, his mouth agape slightly as Naruto trembled in ecstasy, occasionally convulsing as the last spurts of his release wracked through his body.

'_Did he just...?' _His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he decided he didn't want to know. In fact, he wanted the whole damned disgusting thing out of his mind and was thankful when the melons came rushing down the small slope towards them. A welcomed distraction to begin his recovery.

The Hokage sat up in a stupor with a blissfully idiotic grin, unaware of the impending danger as his former teammate came to his rescue and attacked the onslaught of projectiles. Melons were sliced into oblivion before Naruto even registered the danger, his brain fried from all the visual display his wife had tortured him with.

"Fucking _moron_!" Sasuke shouted furiously as he quickly walked away, widening the distance between himself and the dazed Hokage, a blush still tinged the cheeks of the Uchiha while he put away his sword. Naruto blinked in confusion as he watched his friend stomp off. He slowly gathered his wits and looked around, ignoring the whispers and finally noticing the mess of melons surrounding him.

He couldn't help but snicker when he spotted four melon halves squished together suggestively. He stood up and dusted himself off, disregarding the weirded out customers with a friendly wave.

"I'll get that cleaned up, no worries!" he reassured the shop owner, who smiled feebly in return. Naruto apologised again before taking his leave, rubbing the forming lump on his head as discreetly as possible.

"God damned Naruko," he muttered under his breath with a grin.

Suddenly he couldn't wait to get home and show his teacher how well he retained her lesson.

* * *

**R&R Please!**

Hehehe! Go read Clones on perpetual's NaruHina Collection Site, the original version is still there, the re-write is currently on-going on FF net.  
It's so fun to write these :D


End file.
